<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under these stars by cupidgor3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134135">under these stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgor3/pseuds/cupidgor3'>cupidgor3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, But only in the second chapter! skip it completely if you need to, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Past Lives, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, They go on lots of dates :), bill is kinda nasty at some points ngl, bill is nice, but not really, idk what else to tag they have sex a lot and then emotional plot stuff happens in the middle, rim jobs, this is my first time writing smut and it’s in every other chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidgor3/pseuds/cupidgor3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll ruin your fucking life, Pine Tree. Just say yes, and this all goes away.”</p><p>Upon finding Bill’s statue in the woods five and a half years later, Dipper accidentally makes a deal with him. Now, Dipper is involved in a sexual relationship with the demon, and discovers a softer, romantic side of him.<br/>If Dipper’s not careful, he might fall in love with the very thing that might destroy him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher &amp; Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper tugged on the straps of his backpack, keeping his head low as me made his way through the dense trees. He clutched a journal in his hand, thick leather and adorned with a glittering pine tree. It had been a gift from Ford, almost two years ago now. </p><p>Dipper was turning nineteen at the end of summer and starting his sophomore year of college. He was studying science at Harvard, in Massachusetts. Mabel had chosen to stay in California, attending a local school with a gaggle of her friends. The distance had caused a rift in their relationship, especially after Mabel’s breakdown last fall before Dipper left. She wanted him to stay, in California, with her. Dipper wanted to stay, too, but Harvard was his dream school. He couldn’t pass the opportunity up. During winter break, Mabel was having issues with her boyfriend and also planning and putting together a holiday party. Dipper was dealing with his own boyfriend, a boy named Ryan that worked at a Starbucks near the school.</p><p>Dipper had realized his own sexuality during his junior year of highschool, right after he lost his virginity to his girlfriend. He experimented with a jock, before breaking up with his girlfriend and burying himself deep in the closet. He wasn’t out to anyone except the new friends he’d made at school, and his now ex boyfriend, Ryan. </p><p>And now he was spending the summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon. All alone at the Mystery Shack with his sister and Soos. Stan and Ford were still off sailing somewhere, planning to come home in mid July and spend the rest of the summer with family and to plan their next trip. </p><p>Dipper brushed his hair out of his eyes as he stepped into a small clearing. He gasped and stepped back, eyes widening in surprise.</p><p>At the far edge of the clearing was Bill Cipher.</p><p>Bill Cipher’s statue, to be exact.<br/>
The stone was covered in dirt and grime, ivy claiming the statue and pulling it deeper into the forest. Dipper had known that Bill’s stone prison was somewhere in the woods surrounding Gravity Falls, but he had never expected he would find it. </p><p>Dipper crouched in the grass in front of Bill, running his finger down the front of the statue. He brushed the ivy away from Bill’s eye, frowning at the look of shock that was forever fixed on his face.</p><p>“Oh, Bill,” Dipper tutted and shook his head, sitting against the statue as he opened his journal. He wrote Bill’s  location and the condition of the statue, including a quick sketch next to it. “I knew you were out here, I just didn’t realize you were this close to the Shack.”</p><p>Bill Cipher didn’t say anything.<br/>
“Y’know, I still want to know more about you. I don’t think Ford found everything. Like, what the hell are you? Just a dream demon? There has to be more to it.” Dipper drawled on, allowing the one sided conversation to continue on until pink streaks of dusk spread across the sky. Dipper told Bill about all of the discoveries he’s made over the two weeks in Gravity Falls. Ford had taken his journal’s on the trips, leaving Dipper to find information on his own. </p><p>Dipper came back the next day, settling into the grass and telling Bill about Mabel. </p><p>Then he told Bill about Ryan, about when he cheated on his girlfriend. </p><p>He told Bill things he’s never told anyone, Bill’s stoney exterior making him bold. He wondered if Bill could even hear him, or if he was suspended in some sort of Dreamscape. He decided it didn’t really matter, it wasn’t like Bill was going to break free and spill all of his secrets. </p><p>It was a crisp Friday morning when Dipper stumbled into the Mystery Shack. Wendy was at the counter, home from Portland where she was attending college. Mabel was there, too, chatting up some boy while trying to ignore Dipper. </p><p>“Hey, Dipper,” Wendy leaned onto the counter. “Doing anything fun tonight?”<br/>
Dipper didn’t have a crush on Wendy anymore. Looking back, he didn’t think he ever really did. He had been infatuated with her, sure, but who wouldn’t be? A cool red head with a quick wit and an interest in the same things Dipper had been. After that first summer, Dipper had been decidedly more calm around Wendy, and after he turned 15, he no longer cared to impress her. He had a girlfriend in California to impress, what would pretending he was older to hang out with a couple of small town kids gonna do? </p><p>“Ah, no.” Dipper smiled, tucking a pen into his backpack. </p><p>“You’re, like, no fun anymore, dude.” Wendy punched him in the arm. “I liked you better when you were thirteen.” </p><p>“He’s too good for us now, Wendy.” Mabel sighed dramatically, her tone playful but Dipper knew she wasn’t kidding. </p><p>“Oh, that's right,” Wendy said, her green eyes sparkling. “He’s going to Harvard.” </p><p>“Ha ha, yeeah,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, um, I’m… gonna go.” </p><p>“Where are you always disappearing off too?” Mabel asked, fiddling with the ends of her sweater. “Are you hiding something?” </p><p>Dipper froze, half out the door. </p><p>Could Mabel know?<br/>
How could she? Dipper hadn’t said anything to anyone. That clearing with Bill had been his own little safe haven, a warm spot in the woods where he could just talk and let his guard down. </p><p>“Of course not!” Dipper said, a little too loudly. “Why would you think that?” </p><p>Mabel just laughed.</p><p>When Dipper pushed his way through the trees and into Bill’s clearing, something was different.</p><p>Bill’s statue was still there, half buried in the dirt and motionless. </p><p>However, a large crack running down the center of Bill, cutting through his eyes and glowing yellow. Dipper rushed forward, hands running down the crack. It was hot, and getting bigger. Suddenly, the light surged, throwing Dipper back.<br/>
He landed a few feet away, body scorched and sore. He groaned and sat up, just in time to see a triangular spot of yellow light. It lowered towards the ground, and the shape started shifting, before it burst.</p><p>Dipper covered his eyes at the light, and when he looked back he gasped.</p><p>A tall man with tan skin and a glowing blue eye stood in front of him, dressed in black dress pants and a nice button down, accented in yellow. A ridiculous black eye patched embroidered in gold  covered his right eye, and he leered down at Dipper. </p><p>“Hello, Pine Tree.” </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dipper makes a deal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper was on his feet in a second, staring at Bill in disbelief. </p><p>Bill smirked, lifting a handsome eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips. “Like what you see?” </p><p>“No!” Dipper croaked. “I mean - what the hell?” </p><p>“Don’t act so surprised, Pine Tree,” Bill said, holding out a hand for Dipper to take. “You did this,”<br/>“What?” Dipper pushed Bill’s hand away and pulled himself up, brushing off his jeans and glaring at the demon. </p><p>Bill smiled, sharp teeth showing. “Some things are better left unexplained. Anyway, I would like to make a deal with you,”<br/>“Why would I make a deal with you?” Dipper spat, backing away from Bill. </p><p>“Oh, I have a very good reason.” Bill snapped, and a ball of blue light appeared above his hand. The surface flickered, and there Dipper was, telling Bill about his ex boyfriend. <br/>Dipper squeaked and reached out, embarrassed to hear himself talk so intimately about his ex. Bill smiled and snapped again, the ball melting away. <br/>“So, whaddya’ say, Pine Tree? Wanna make a deal?” Bill put a gloved hand out, smile still plastered across his handsome face. </p><p>“What do you want from me?” Dipper growled, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Bill only smiled, gently taking Dipper’s face into his hands. Dipper tried to pull away, but the demon had a strong grip on his chin. He leaned towards Dipper’s ear, lips brushing across the skin.</p><p>“I want you,” Bill murmured, lips finding purchase on Dipper’s neck. Dipper mewled out, surprised and, unfortunately, slightly turned on. </p><p>“Bill!” Dipper hissed as Bill bit down, drawing blood. “I… I can’t do this.” </p><p>“Sure you can,” Bill slid a hand up Dipper shirt, leather brushing across smooth muscle. “Just shake my hand, and all your secrets are safe with me.” </p><p>Bill sucked on the spot where he’d drawn blood, long tongue lapping it up. Dipper groaned, shutting his eyes. <br/>“This is a trick,” He whispered, body stiff under Bill. </p><p>“I assure you, it’s not, Pine Tree,” Bill pulled away, and put his hand back out. “C’mon. You might even enjoy it.”<br/>“I can’t,” </p><p>Bill lost his patience then, eye glowing red and stomping his foot. He snapped his fingers, the blue ball forming again. It was a different snippet this time, worse than the last. </p><p>“I’ll ruin your fucking life, Pine Tree. Just say yes, and this all goes away.” Bill angrily put his hand back out, the ball disappearing. Dipper stared, eyes wide. He blinked, tears forming at the corners of his brown eyes, and he shook Bill’s hand. </p><p>Cool blue fire enveloped their hands as the deal was set, and Bill smiled again. <br/>“Very good, darling.” Bill pat Dipper’s head, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. </p><p>Dipper numbly made his way back to the Mystery Shack, fear racking through his body.</p><p>Mabel was on her bed, talking on the phone while Waddles played on the floor. She was laughing, twirling her hair. <br/>“Oh, Marco. You’re sooo funny,” She was saying, her smile dropping when she saw Dipper. “Hey, hold up. Dipper?” Mabel dropped her phone in favor of talking to her twin brother, scrambling to stand in front of him. </p><p>“Mabel?” Dipper blinked at his sister. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” She asked softly. “Why are you crying?”<br/>Dipper reached up to touch his cheeks, surprised to find them wet. “Oh,” He murmured, sniffing and wiping his face. “Sorry I just - I’m stressed,” </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Dipper. Just tell me. What’s really going on?” Mabel pressed, brushing the tears off of his face. <br/>Dipper knew he couldn’t tell her about Bill. It would just cause more problems, especially with Ford and Stan coming home soon. No, he had to deal with Bill on his own, and if that meant being… Whatever Bill wanted from him, Dipper was going to do it. The secrets he had told Bill weren’t just about him, but Mabel and their great-uncles too. He couldn’t risk those getting out. </p><p>Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, holding it tight. “I just miss when everything wasn’t so,” Dipper gestured with his freehand, and Mabel gave him a weak smile. “bleh, y’know? I miss being the mystery twins, not just Dipper and Mabel.”<br/>“I miss it too,” Mabel sniffed. “I’m sorry things got so weird. I just didn’t want you to leave, but I know I hold you back.”<br/>“You don’t hold me back, Mabel. I just… needed to go to Harvard. For me.” Dipper sighed. “I didn’t know it would be such a strain on our relationship. I thought we could handle it.”<br/>“We can!” Mabel said. “I want to be your sister again.”<br/>“I want that too,”<br/>“Then, can we start over? Pretend I didn’t have a melt down and then ignore you for a year?” <br/>“Yes, Mabel,” Dipper laughed. Despite the deep shit he had gotten himself in, it was good to know he had his twin on his side again. “So, um, how’s… school?” </p><p>“School?” Mabel huffed. “I like my sorority sisters but my classes suck. When would I ever need to know geometry?”</p><p>“You need geometry for lots of things.” Dipper rolled his eyes. “You’re in a sorority?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Mabel shurged. “Oh shit! I was talking to Marco. Dipper can we-”<br/>“We’ll talk later. Get back to your boyfriend.”<br/>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Mabel mumbled as she picked her phone back up. “Hey!” </p><p>Dipper sat down on his bed before curling onto his side, back towards Mabel. He pushed his face into his hands.</p><p>The only thing he could do was wait for Bill. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Bill came in the middle of the night. </p><p>Dipper woke up, alone, in his room. Everything was dark and greyscale. Bill was the only spot of color, taking residence at the end of the Dipper's bed. He had his twisted, beautiful, smile curled on his face. </p><p>“Hello, darling.” He drawled, his sharp voice reverberating through the room. </p><p>Dipper attempted to sit up, only to find he was bound to the bed by his wrists and ankles. He didn’t have a shirt on, his bare chest quivering in the cold of the room.</p><p>“What are you going to do to me?” Dipper asked as Bill made his way toward the head of the bed. </p><p>“Anything I want, darling.” Bill said, moving to straddle Dipper. He brushed a gloved hand down his face, tilting his chin up and capturing his lips in a kiss. <br/>Dipper squeaked, forcing himself not to kiss back, even if Bill’s lips were enticing. </p><p>Bill nibbled hungrily at his lips, sucking and swipping a long tongue across them. Dipper opened his mouth slightly, allowing the tongue to explore. Dipper found himself fighting back, their tongue's tangling until Bill finally pulled away, and Dipper gasped for air. </p><p>Bill moved down, lips kissing and sucking on Dipper’s soft skin. Dipper gasped,  pulling uncomfortably at his binds. </p><p>Bill bit down on Dipper’s collarbones, lapping up the blood like a cat drinking milk. Dipper hissed, lifting his head so he could see. Bill met his gaze and smiled, his lips flushed. </p><p>“You like what you see?” Bill sat up and pulled his gloves off, pulling his nails down Dipper's chest. Dipper turned his face away, burning with shame. “Aw, don’t be like that, darling,” Bill brought a pointed nail under Dipper’s chin, looking into brown eyes.  “I want you to watch me destroy you.”<br/>Bill brought a hand to Dipper’s nipple, tweaking and pulling at it before putting his mouth over it. He licked the skin, tongue flicking over the nipple and enjoying the noises Dipper made. Bill played with Dipper’s other nipple with his hand, tugging at it and rubbing circles.  Bill could feel Dipper arousal against him, and his own started to grow. </p><p>Bill moved down, leaving love bites and marks in his wake. He got to Dipper’s happy trail, licking a stripe before dipping into his waistband.</p><p>Dipper gasped, pulling against the restraints as Bill went lower, hand grasping around a half hard dick. </p><p>“Bill, wait,” Dipper moaned, the feeling of Bill’s hand pumping his cock slowing his thoughts. “Stop…” </p><p>“Stop?” Bill slowed down, and Dipper lifted his hips, desperate from more friction. Bill pushed down his hips, a smirk playing at his lips. “You want me to stop, darling?”<br/>“Ah-” Dipper gasped, closing his eyes as Bill’s hands ran back up his chest. </p><p>“Is that what you want, Pine Tree?” Bill pressed his lips to Dipper’s ear, his backside rubbing against Dipper’s erection. “You want me to stop?” </p><p>“Bill - “ Dipper sucked in a breath as Bill grinded down on him, the friction sending shoots of pleasure. </p><p>The pleasure made Dipper feel disgusting. He couldn’t believe he was… enjoying this. He liked the way Bill looked, the way his voice caught when he called him darling, the feeling of his teeth and nails against his skin. </p><p>Dipper felt like he was on fire. Everything in him told him to stop, to find a way out and leave. But his body, his cursed and oh so human body told him to stay. To let Bill destroy him, fuck him until he couldn’t think straight. </p><p>“Cat got your tongue, darling?” Dipper moaned, closing his eyes and letting the sensation of Bill’s grinding take over. “Oh, do you like that? Like how it feels to have your dirty cock against my ass? You dirty little slut,” Bill smirked, pressing kisses to Dipper’s neck. “I know something you’ll like even more.” </p><p>“I… I don’t like this,” Dipper stuttered, opening one eye to watch Bill slide his boxers off, leaving his pink erection exposed and free. </p><p>Bill didn’t answer, instead he lightly drew his nail up from the base of Dipper’s cock, rubbing the slit. Bill leaned down to press a light kiss to the tip, eliciting a breathy gasp from Dipper. </p><p>Bill licked a stripe down then back up before fully taking Dipper in his mouth. Bill pushed all the way to the base, gagging around Dipper’s length. He pulled back up, finding a rhythm as he sucked Dipper off.</p><p>Dipper made all kinds of noises as heat built in his stomach. He moaned and gasped, arms pulling as his binds as he longed to bury his hands into Bill’s luxurious locks. </p><p>Bill stopped at the tip, sucking and swirling his tongue around the slit. Dipper bucked into his mouth, and Bill hummed around him.</p><p>“Ah… Bill, I’m - ohh - I’m c-close…” Dipper moaned. Bill hummed, popping off and stroking Dipper, bringing him closer and closer to the edge with each pump.</p><p>Then, he stopped, lifting himself off Dipper completely.</p><p>“Bill?” Dipper whined, face red and hips bucking into empty space.</p><p>“Hm, I think that’s enough for tonight,” Bill said, straightening out his jacket. </p><p>“I - what?” Dipper pulled at his ropes, frustration growing in his stomach. “What about my… problem?” </p><p>“Hey, kid, I get to do whatever I want. That includes leaving you half undone. Besides, I thought you said you didn’t like this.” Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was back in his room, Mabel snoring peaceful and early morning light streaming in.</p><p>Dipper rubbed his bruised wrists, his cock still throbbing for attention. </p><p>“Oh, fuck you, Bill Cipher,” Dipper muttered and he could almost heat Bull saying, “If you insist, darling.”</p><p>He turned on his side and closed his eyes, hand pushing down his waistband.</p><p>Dipper pumped his own cock, pushing his lips together as he thought about Bill’s lips against him, biting and sucking.</p><p>He came into his hand a moment later, a strangled noise finding its way from his throat as he spasmed.</p><p>Dipper pulled his shorts back up, facing burning with shame and disgust as he wiped his hand on his sheet. </p><p>He suspected that his orgasm would have felt a lot better if it had been in Bill’s wet, hot mouth but he couldn’t do anything about that now.</p><p>Dipper closed his eyes, willing sleep to come and take him out of whatever involved Dipper finding pleasure in Bill Cipher’s touch. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was my first time writing anything sexual!! the later chapter will be better, i promise (i already have the whole story planned out :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>basically they go on a lil date and then and then have some fun later that night :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dipper stayed around the Mystery Shack that day, hoping to spend some time with his sister and maybe reconnect with Wendy.</p><p>Wendy was going to school in Portland, and had acquired a boyfriend who was spending the summer with her in Gravity Falls. He was the typical Portland hipster type, complete with a beard and a brown leather jacket that smelled like weed. </p><p>Dipper had to admit they made a good couple, though. They were both laid back and down for pretty much anything. Dipper didn’t really think Wendy did much in school, and from her stories, it sounded like she just got faded and partied a lot, unless you counted secretly drinking vodka in the back of her classes as studying. </p><p>As of right now, Wendy was planning to go to a party after work tomorrow. Wendy was always going to a party after work.</p><p>“You in, Dip?” Wendy asked, pushing back her red hair. Mabel was sitting on the counter, a Pitt in hand as they talked. </p><p>“Maybe, I don’t know.” Dipper was stocking shelves. He was supposed to be working everyday in the Shack, Soos had agreed to pay him, but Soos was always giving mystery tours with Melody, and Dipper found he didn’t want to be around much, due to Mabel and Wendy’s constant teasing. “It’s a Sunday night, I’m supposed to work on Monday.” </p><p>He was hoping that would change after his talk with Mabel yesterday. </p><p>“Aw, come on.” Mabel dropped from the counter and punched his shoulder. “You never come. I promise you’ll have fun. Besides, it’s not like you really have a job to do tomorrow.” </p><p>“That’s not true!” Dipper stood up and frowned at the girls. “I have plenty to do around here.”</p><p>“You barely ever come in,” Mabel laughed and rolled her eyes. </p><p>“There’ll be girls and booze,” Wendy said from the register, as if Dipper had any interest in girls and underage drinking. Who did they think he was?<br/>
A straight eighteen year old boy, Dipper thought. </p><p>“No,” Dipper said firmly.<br/>
“Ugh, Dipper!” Mabel sighed. “You need to put yourself out there! Your last girlfriend was Serena, three years ago!” </p><p><em>Yeah, because I’m gay!!</em> Dipper frowned at the thought. </p><p>“Oh, lighten up, Mabel.” Wendy said. “He’s probably just nervous. The dude’s a virgin, after all.”<br/>
Dipper’s face burned, and he turned it away. He definitely was not a virgin, but did he really want to admit that in front of Mabel? His twin sister? Besides, if his apparent virginity was going to get him out of some party, he would accept it.<br/>
“I didn’t come here to be bullied,” Dipper said, clearing his throat. “I should get going, anyway. Tell Soos I’ll finish when I get back.” </p><p>“Ooh, I see.” Mabel quirked an eyebrow. “Dipper’s going to meet his secret girlfriend.”<br/>
Dipper gaped at her. Is that really what she was getting from this?<br/>
Wendy laughed, and Dipper let the door slam behind him.</p><p>It had been like this all summer. It was like they didn’t want him around or something. Why else would they berate him like that? He and Mabel had always teased each other, but never quite this bad, and never in front of Wendy. He thought things would be better after they talked last night, but everything was the same. </p><p>Dipper made his way into the forest, letting the warm summer sunshine warm his skin. He pulled his journal out of his backpack, ducking under tree branches as he made his way deeper into the forest. </p><p>“Well, well, well. Look who it is!” Dipper jumped at the sound of Bill’s voice, eyes finding him immediately. Bill was dressed down today, a white t-shirt and jeans. He looked like an American dream, complete with stylish sunglasses and a lopsided grin. </p><p>He looked handsome. </p><p>“Bill,” Dipper frowned. Bill made his way towards the boy, slinging an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close. </p><p>“I’ve missed ya’! How was jerking off this morning? Did ya’ think of me?”<br/>
“You’re an asshole, Bill.” Dipper pulled away, glaring at the demon. </p><p>“Is that really all you see? Alright, I’ll let you fuck me. Just go slow, it’s my first time.” Bill had an eyebrow raised, his sunglasses tipping down.</p><p>“Just shut up,” Dipper’s face burned.</p><p>“So, is it true?” Bill asked, keeping in step with Dipper as he followed a map he had drawn in his journal. Dipper wasn’t going to let Bill disrupt his plans. </p><p>“Is what true?” Dipper asked, not looking up. </p><p>“Are you really a virgin?”<br/>
“I think you know I’m not,” Dipper snorted. </p><p>“Ah, that’s right. You did go into detail when you told me,” Bill pushed his sunglasses up.</p><p>Dipper didn’t answer, already annoyed and embarrassed enough for a lifetime. Dipper was going to a beautifully isolated waterfall, surrounded by rocks and luminous plant life he wanted to study. He’s been there once, a couple weeks ago, and wanted to collect a few more samples, just to test an magical properties. Bill followed him without complaint, filling the silence. </p><p>It was almost… nice. </p><p>When they arrived, Bill lit up. “Are we going for a swim, Pine Tree?”<br/>
“No,” Dipper said, sitting on a large, warm rock near the base of the fall. Water sprayed on him, cooling off his skin. He opened his journal, digging through his backpack for a pen. He heard a splash, and what he saw almost made him drool. </p><p>Bill was naked. His golden and dark hair pushed back and dripping from the water. Water clung to his chest, falling off in sparkles as Bill emerged from the water. The water reached his hips, cutting off Dipper’s view off anything lower, which made him blush. </p><p>“Come join me! The water’s amazing,” Bill all but moaned, his blue eye sparkling in the sun. Dipper shook his head, trying his best to focus on the plants. “C’mon, Pine Tree! We made a deal!”<br/>
“I’m rather busy,” Dipper said. </p><p>Bill was quiet for a moment, then he disappeared under the water, emerging in front of Dipper’s rock and splashing him. Dipper leapt back, holding up his journal in an attempt to keep it dry.</p><p>“What the hell!” Dipper glared at Bill, his journal properly soaked and the fresh ink running.</p><p>“Now you have to join me,” Bill smirked, pushing back a strand of hair. </p><p>Dipper sighed, setting the book out on a dry patch on the rock, hoping the sun would dry its pages. </p><p>“Good boy,” Bill said as Dipper pulled off his shirt and shoes, timidly stepping into the water. Bill was right, the water was amazing. The sun warmed the pool, but it was still refreshing on such a hot day. “Oh, no, no, no! You’re not going to take off your shorts?”<br/>
“Why would I?” The water pooled around Dipper’s calves as he got deeper. Bill shook his head and stepped towards Dipper, fully revealing his naked body. Dipper looked away, but Bill dropped to his knees and unbuckled his belt. “What are you doing?”<br/>
“You’re not swimming in your clothes,” Bill said, pulling the clothes off and lifting Dipper’s foot, then the other, throwing the shorts onto land. Dipper felt exposed, the wind blowing across his bare skin.</p><p>Bill took his hand, pulling him deeper. Dipper let him, intoxicated by the way Bill’s dark skin shimmered in the light. </p><p>Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, supporting himself by swinging his legs over Dipper’s hips. Dipper held Bill up, looking into Bill’s eyes before Bill leaned down and kissed him. Bill bit at his lips, pushing his tongue in and holding Dipper’s face. All Dipper could do was let him, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed back, enjoying the taste of Bill and the feeling of the sun on his face. </p><p>Bill pulled back, his mouth wandering to Dipper’s neck where he bit and sucked. Dipper was sure there were going to be marks all the way down by the time Bill was done with him. </p><p>“How do you feel, darling? You like the water?” Bill nibbled at Dipper’s ear, his breath cool on his neck.</p><p>“Mhm,” Dipper sighed. Bill ran his hands down his chest, taking time to kiss every mole and the bites he’d left there. </p><p>“Puberty really got you good,” Bill said, rubbing his hands down Dipper’s shoulders. “You’re so beautiful. Do you work out?”<br/>
“No, I don’t have the time,” Dipper rubbed circles onto Bill’s hips where he was holding him up. </p><p>“Mm, well you look good.” Bill kissed Dipper’s collar bones, hands still wondering. “Always so good. Did you know that?” </p><p>“Good?” Dipper mumbled, more focused on Bill's hands circling his nipples. </p><p>“So good. And smart, strong. I’ve always admired you, but, darling, you’ve just gotten so hot. I can barely keep my hands off you,”<br/>
“You’re not,” Dipper let out a breathy laugh. </p><p>“Mm, no. Too hard,” Bill smirked, pulling Dipper back in for a kiss. Bill let himself down, still keeping Dipper locked in a kiss as he led him back. Bill turned Dipper, pushing him up against a large rock. He kissed him harder then, only pulling away to gasp for air. </p><p>“What’re you gonna do?” Dipper asked softly, his eyes half lidded and lips swollen. </p><p>“What do you want me to do, baby?” Bill pressed a kiss to the side of his face, then down his jawline. </p><p>“I - “ Dipper couldn’t think. What did he want? “I… don’t know.”</p><p>“Shh, it’s okay,” Bill smiled at Dipper. “Let’s talk.”<br/>
Bill pulled Dipper to the shore, snapping a finger and laying out a soft blanket in the sand. Bill flopped down onto the blanket, smiling at Dipper and reaching out for him. Dipper laid next to him, resting his head on Bill’s chest and fixing his eyes on the clouds in the sky. He felt more exposed here, laying with Bill, their legs intertwined, than he had last night, spread out on a bed in the dark. </p><p>“You and Shooting Star talked?” Bill asked, fingers playing across the skin on Dipper’s back.</p><p>“Yeah, but nothing’s really changed. She’s still being… well, you know how Mabel is.”<br/>
“Yes, Shooting Star is a stubborn one.” Bill nodded. “It’s just the first day. Maybe she needs more time.”<br/>
“We’ve been like that for a year. I thought… I thought she wouldn’t make fun of me anymore.” Dipper focused on Bill’s fingers, long and deft, rubbing soft circles into his back. “I mean, she’s always teased me, but not like this.” </p><p>“Just give it time,” Bill murmured. “My brother and I were the same way.”<br/>
“You had a brother?” </p><p>“I wasn’t always a demon. I was human once.”<br/>
Dipper sat up slightly, and Bill opened one eye to look at him. He looked so relaxed, Dipper was almost jealous. “You’re kidding, right?”<br/>
“No, darling.” Bill chuckled. “It weirds me out sometimes, too.”<br/>
“Huh,” Dipper let himself fall back onto Bill’s chest. “When?”</p><p>“Oh, let's see. A little before they started building the pyramids,”<br/>
“You were Egyptian?” </p><p>“Yes. I looked quite like this, actually.” </p><p>“Were you a pharaoh?” </p><p>“No,” Bill sighed. “I was more of a… servant. When I died… well, lets just say I never quite left this Earth,” </p><p>“I would never take you for a servant,” Dipper whispered.</p><p>“Yes, well, looks like I have my own little servant, eh? Pine Tree?”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny, Cipher.” Dipper rolled his eyes. They stayed like that, naked bodies warming in the sun, legs intertwined and lips pressed into hair. </p><p> </p><p>The sun was setting by the time Dipper got home, his skin and clothes still damp, his lips swollen. </p><p>“Woah, Dip. Where have you been?” Mabel asked when Dipper came into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Pitt before thinking better of it and taking a can of beer. “You’re all red.” </p><p>“Swimming,” Dipper cracked open the can, digging around the fridge for a snack.</p><p>Mabel was playing cards with Soos and Melody, and it looked like she was losing. </p><p>“Swimming?” Soos said. “Where?”<br/>
“There’s a waterfall in the woods.” Dipper found a piece of leftover pizza and turned away. “I’ll take you sometime. I’m gonna get some sleep. G’night.” </p><p>Dipper didn’t go to his room. Instead he sat in the window in the room upstairs, the last rays of sunlight casting the room in a red glow. He sipped his beer, reflecting on when he was twelve and his body was possessed in this very room. The box with extra sock puppets was still up there, collecting dust. </p><p>Dipper leaned against the glass, shutting his eyes for a moment. </p><p>“Ah, memories,” Dipper opened his eyes, surprised to find Bill sitting across from him, staring out the window. He looked at Dipper then, giving him a small smile. “Remember when I possessed you?”<br/>
“How could I forget?” Dipper took a drink of his beer. “It’s not a pleasant memory.”<br/>
“It was, for me.” Bill said softly, eyes trained on the sky outside. “It was the first time I’d been in a body in… years. I’d missed the way a heart beats. The feeling of adrenaline and blood pumping through you, the rise and fall of the chest.” Bill put a hand over his chest, then looked at Dipper. “You probably think that sounds stupid.” Bill let his hands drop, and Dipper, foolishly, caught them. </p><p>“No… but perhaps you shouldn’t possess people. It’s so… violating.” Dipper shivered, then brought Bill’s hand to his face. “I like you better in your own body.”<br/>
“I like it too,” Bill leaned in, his breath cool against Dipper’s cheek. “I can finally do this.” Bill closed the distance, kissing Dipper like he’d never tasted his lips before.</p><p>“You’ve kissed me before,” Dipper murmured against Bill’s lips when they pulled apart. </p><p>“True, but there’s still much I haven’t done to you, darling.” Bill’s gaze turned hungry as his lips attached to Dipper’s throat. </p><p>“Ah, yes,” Dipper gasped, tilting his head to allow Bill to have better access. </p><p>Bill went slow, teeth and lips marking the skin as he went, hands sliding up Dipper’s shirt. He felt Dipper’s skin, soft and warm, and his heart fluttered. Bill lifted the hem of Dipper’s shirt, hungrily breathing him in.</p><p>“So beautiful,” He whispered, hands sliding over the curves of Dipper’s soft muscles, glowing a red gold in the sunset casted through the stained glass. He kissed the skin there, afraid that if he didn’t, Dipper would disappear and Bill would be left alone. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this.” </p><p>Dipper hummed in response, tangling his fingers through Bill’s hair as the demon worked lower. Bill dipped a hand down his waistband, pulling down the shorts and leaving Dipper in his boxers. He lifted himself up, kissing Dipper and circling his nipples. Dipper moaned into the kiss, hands finding Bill’s hips, then sliding up and lifting his shirt. They pulled apart so Dipper could toss it aside, smoothing his hands up Bill’s chest. </p><p>Dipper let his hands wander lower, pulling at Bill’s belt. Bill smiled into the kiss, breaking apart so he could pull off his jeans. Bill straddled Dipper again, kissing him before he grinded against Dipper. Dipper gasped into the kiss, lifting his hips. Bill grinded down again, and this time Dipper met him. They fell into a rhythm, both of them gasping and moaning into messy kisses as their erections grew.</p><p>Eventually Bill pulled away, moving to take Dipper’s now fully hard dick out of his boxers. He tossed them to the side and started to stroke, and Dipper let his head fall against the foggy window.</p><p>“You like that, darling? Like when I wrap my hands around your perfect, dirty little cock?” Bill chuckled, leaning down and kissing the tip as he pumped him. “Well, not so little, huh?” Dipper moaned, biting his lips as Bill pleasured him, tossing his head back and groaning. “You know what, darling? You’ve been so good to me. I think I’ll fuck you now. Would you like that? Would you like it if I fucked you so hard you couldn’t walk? Do you want me to make you my little slut, huh?” Bill moved faster, sliding his hand up and down.<br/>
Dipper only whimpered, and Bill slowed down. “C’mon, tell me baby. Should I fuck you, or leave you like this?” Bill said in a husky voice, his freehand moving to pinch Dipper’s nipples. </p><p>“Y-yes…” Dipper moaned, bucking into Bill’s hand for more friction. “Make me your s - slut.” </p><p>“Mhm, you’re all mine.” Bill slowed to a stop, moving to pull off his own boxers. He gave himself a few quick pumps, and Dipper’s dick quivered as he watched. “All mine.” </p><p>Bill moved to Dipper’s entrance, licking the puckered lips. Bill’s tongue was long, and it felt so good moving in and out of him, twisting and twirling in ways that weren’t humanly possible. Dipper shivered at the touch, his whole body longing for more, longing for Bill. </p><p>Bill looked up at Dipper, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pushing his fingers inside Dipper’s mouth. Dipper sucked on them, keeping eye contact as Bill stroked himself. “Good little slut,” Bill said, putting his now wet fingers to Dipper’s muscle.</p><p>He slowly pushed in, letting Dipper get used to the feeling. He stretched the digit out before slowly pumping in and out, then adding another finger. Dipper moaned and writhed under him, rolling his hips to meet Bill’s fingers. </p><p>Bill reached up to pump Dipper’s cock in time with his movements, adding another finger to the mix and scissoring, curling his fingers to scratch at Dipper’s prostate. Dipper moaned, struggling to keep the sounds he made quiet, wary of the fact that Mabel, Soos and Melody were all down stairs.</p><p>“That’s enough,” Dipper gasped. “Just fu - fuck me already.”</p><p>“Are you sure, darling? I mean when was the last-”<br/>
“Shut up,” Dipper cut him off. “Shut up! Fuck me already.”<br/>
“Whatever you say,” Bill pulled out his fingers, and Dipper gasped at the loss of warmth. Bill snapped, a bottle of lube appearing. He gave himself a few unnecessary pumps as he slathered his dick, lining himself up with Dipper’s hole. He moved a supporting hand under Dipper’s back and one braced against the wall behind him. </p><p>“Ready?” He whispered, licking the shell of Dipper’s ear. </p><p>“Yes, please, just fuck me.” Dipper mewled, face dark with lust. “Please. Make me yours.” </p><p>Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss as he slowly pushed in, moaning as he pressed in. Dipper hissed, his lips sliding down Bill’s face.</p><p>Bill stayed still for a moment, tilting Dipper’s head back up to kiss him while he waited for Dipper to get used to him. Still locked in the kiss, he pulled out almost all the way, pushing back into him slowly. Dipper moaned this time, the pain and pleasure mingling. It had months, <em>months</em>, since anyone had held him like this. He thought about the first time he had sex with another man, in his junior year, it had been just as painful, but damn if it didn’t feel good, too. </p><p>Bill slowly worked himself in and out, angling his hips to hit Dipper’s prostate with every thrust. He kept Dipper in a kiss as waves of pleasure fell over them. The kiss got messy, Dipper could barely hold himself up, moaning and grinding down onto Bill’s dick. </p><p>“Faster,” Dipper’s voice was flush with pleasure, swollen lips brushing against Dipper’s cheek. “Bill, go faster, please….” </p><p>“Sure, babe, whatever you want,” Bill pressed a wet kiss to the corner of Dipper’s mouth, shifting before he started to move his hips faster, holding Dipper’s hips down as he thrusted in and out. Dipper groaned, rolling his hips to meet Bill’s thrusts. </p><p>Bill found his rhythm, pumping in and out of Dipper with wild abandon, moaning as he let his face drop into Dipper’s neck. </p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Bill moaned, moving faster as the heat built. He reached for Dipper’s dick, jerking him off in time with his movements. “You’re so good, darling. So fucking good for me.” </p><p>“F - faster…” Dipper stuttered out, his body rolling in pleasure. Bill obliged, bracing himself against Dipper as he fucked deeper and faster. “I - I’m g - going t -to…”<br/>
“Cum for me, darling,” Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek, tongue sliding towards his jawline as his body slammed into him. </p><p>“Ohh, Bill!” Dipper came into Bill’s hand, head tossed back and eyes closed. Bill went faster, finding a new rhythm as Dipper’s hips stuttered. Dipper continued to moan, his vision white as his orgasm was drawn out. </p><p>Bill reached his climax, his body shaking as he rode it out. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he peppered kisses to Dipper’s shoulder, before slowing to a stop. “You’re mine, Pine Tree! All mine…” </p><p>They lay there, a tangle of sweaty bodies on the window sill, breathing in each other's skin. Bill slowly pulled out, holding Dipper close to his chest. He pressed kisses to the side of Dipper’s face, rubbing a hand across Dipper’s abdomen. </p><p>“Are you alright?” Bill murmured into Dipper’s neck, breathing in the scent of his sweat and pleasure. </p><p>“Yes…” Dipper shifted, Bill’s seed leaking onto the window seat as he slowly sat up. “I, um, think we should clean up before anyone comes up here.”</p><p>“Of course.” Bill waved his hand and the mess was gone. Dipper leaned against the wall, properly drained, his face still hot with the remnants of pleasure. </p><p>Bill slid off the cushion, picking up Dipper’s clothes before kneeling in front of him. He slid Dipper’s underwear back up his legs before pulling on his own. </p><p>“Should we get you to bed, darling?” Bill slid an arm around Dipper, lifting him up. Dipper just nodded, letting his head fall onto Bill’s chest. Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper’s hair as he teleported him back to his bedroom. </p><p>It was still empty, but Bill shut the door and turned out the lights. Dipper burrowed into the covers, and Bill slid next to him, his back pressed against the wall and Dipper’s face smashed into his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mabel and Dipper have a little talk about Dipper’s sexuality and then Dipper mets a boy at a party. Oh, what will Bill think?! More importantly, how will Dipper be punished?<br/>!!some themes in this chapter might make some readers uncomfortable! dipper is drunk and can’t consent, but nothing happens! skip if you need to!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Psst, Dipper!” </p><p>Dipper’s eyes fluttered open, starting slightly by how close his sister’s face was to his. “Ugh, Mabel! What are you doing?”</p><p><br/>
“Nothing! Who’s sleeping next to you?” Mabel whispered, leaning away from Dipper and looking behind him.</p><p><br/>
“What?” Dipper tried to sit up, and finally registered the heat of the arm slung around him. </p><p><em>Bill</em>. </p><p>“Ah, nobody!” Dipper blurted. “I mean, my… my friend! He needed a place to crash.”</p><p><br/>
“How did he get up here? And…” Mabel gave him a thoughtful look. Even in the dark, Dipper could see the gears turning in Mabel’s head. “Is there anything you want to tell me? Perhaps now is the time to… clean out your closet?”</p><p>“What?” Dipper’s ears felt like they were on fire and the incriminating press of Bill’s body against his did little reassure him. Is there any way Mabel could know who he really was? Surely not, he didn’t look much like his triangular counterpart, save for his yellow tuft of hair and that eye patch… intuition maybe? Mabel was good at reading people. ”N - no, I -“<br/>
“It’s okay, Dipper.” Mabel stood up and went to her dresser, digging out a pajama sweater. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable. I know I haven’t been the best sister, but I have to say I’m surprised you didn’t tell me.” Mabel ran her fingers through her hair and gave Dipper a half smile, outlined by the light spilling into the room. “I’ll see you later. Just… remember that I love you. No matter what.” Mabel shut the door, leaving Dipper in the dark. </p><p><em>Oh</em>. </p><p>Mabel didn’t think the boy in Dipper’s bed was Bill Cipher, why would she? She wasn’t that smart, but she wasn’t stupid either. </p><p>“What was that all about?” Bill mumbled, pulling Dipper back down into bed. </p><p>“Mabel thinks I’m gay.” Dipper realized it was true as soon as he had said it. His cheeks warmed as worry started to eat away at him.</p><p>“Aren’t you?” </p><p>“Well… yes. But I wasn’t ready to tell her.” Dipper let his head fall back into the crook of Bill’s elbow, letting the demon pull him in closer.</p><p><br/>
“Then don’t.” Bill yawned, rubbing circles into Dipper’s back. “Let's go back to sleep.”</p><p>Dipper didn’t answer. Instead, he closed his eyes and dreamt about mermen with tan skin, swimming in clear pools surrounded by miles and miles of yellow desert sand. </p><p> </p><p>Dipper rolled out of bed around mid morning, letting Bill press a kiss into his hair before he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Dipper wondered briefly what Bill did all day when he wasn’t with him, before finally taking a shower and going down to the Mystery Shack. </p><p>Wendy was at the register, face buried in a colorful magazine. “Hey, Dude!” She looked up when Dipper came in, smiling and leaning across the counter. “You’re coming to the party, right?”</p><p>“Uh,” Dipper hadn’t given the party much thought after his, ahem, ‘<em>date</em>’ with Bill yesterday. “I don’t know. Maybe. Have you seen Mabel?” </p><p>Wendy picked her magazine back up. “Yeah, I think she went outside.” </p><p>Dipper found Mabel sitting on the front porch, texting someone on her phone. Dipper sat next to her, looking out onto the tree line that surrounded the shack. “Hey, Mabel.”</p><p><br/>
“Dipper,” She glanced at him and smiled. “Where’s your boyfriend?”</p><p><br/>
“He’s not… not my boyfriend.”</p><p><br/>
“No wonder you’ve been gone so much. He’s cute.”</p><p><br/>
“I told you, he’s not my boyfriend.”</p><p><br/>
“Dipper, you can just tell me.” Mabel sounded exasperated, her voice tinged with a whine. </p><p>Dipper didn’t answer. He folded his hands into his lap and took a deep breath. This wasn’t how he imagined coming out to his sister. Not like this, after she’d found a half naked boy in his bed. He had wanted it to be… special. Different, not forced. Dipper wasn’t even sure he wanted to come out. He always thought he would just bring a boy home one day and hope his family accepted it. He didn’t want that boy to be Bill fucking Cipher. </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend.” Dipper said firmly. </p><p>“Dipper… I’m not stupid. You don’t date girls anymore, and didn’t you tell me about a boy one time? Ryan from Starbucks?” </p><p>“Fine.” Dipper groaned inwardly. He had told Mabel about Ryan. He was going to bring him home during Thanksgiving break, before they got into a massive fight. “You’re right, I’m gay, Mabel. But he’s not my boyfriend.” Dipper pushed the words out before he could really think about them, bubbling out of his mouth before he could even stop them. It felt… exhilarating. Dipper was finally free to express his attraction towards men with his sister, who would undoubtably try to hook him up with her gay friends and chat endlessly about her boy of the week. At the same time, it felt awful. Uncertain. Dipper felt like he had just told Mabel he killed someone, and hoped she would help him hide the body. Was she going to help him? Or report him to police, leaving him to come up with an alibi and lie his way out of suspicion?</p><p><br/>
“How long?” Mabel asked quietly.</p><p>“What?”</p><p><br/>
“How long have you known?”</p><p><br/>
“I… I’ve been gay my whole life,” Dipper said. This wasn’t the reaction he had expected, nor was it the one he wanted. </p><p>“That's not what I meant. When did you know? Why didn’t you want to tell me? Those are the types of things you should tell your twin.”  Mabel was looking at him now, her brows knitted together. “Dipper, I tell you everything.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit, Mabel!” Dipper’s voice raised an octave. Was she really going to make this about her? Twist it around and make Dipper feel bad for it? “You don’t tell me anything.”</p><p><br/>
“I used to!” Mabel sniffed, which meant she was going to cry like she always did, and Dipper would have to pick up the pieces for her.</p><p><br/>
“That doesn’t mean anything! For fucks sake, Mabel! I don’t have to tell you every time I get a crush on someone.”</p><p><br/>
“This isn’t some crush! This is who you are, Dipper!” Mabel looked away, balling her hands into fists. “And you didn’t trust me enough to tell me... and it’s all my fault because I was a bad sister to you.”</p><p><br/>
Dipper softened. “This isn’t about trust. I didn’t tell you because…well because I was scared. I didn’t know how to.” Dipper took a shaky breath. “I’m… I’m not going to apologize. This wasn’t how I wanted to come out to you.”</p><p><br/>
Mabel nodded, her eyes were red but the tears were gone. “Okay. I’m sorry, that wasn’t fair of me.” </p><p>Dipper was quiet for a moment. “I’ve known since I was fifteen.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh,” Mabel bobbed her head.</p><p>“Yeah,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of where he should look. </p><p>“Ah, well, I can hook you up with some great guys,” Mabel wiggled an eyebrow.</p><p>“Oh, great. Here we go.”</p><p><br/>
“Just hear me out. There's this boy, Rowan, he lives in town. I think you would like him.”</p><p><br/>
“Mabel!” </p><p> </p><p>The easiness that used to be in their relationship was slowly fizzling back. Dipper knew he just had one more secret to tell Mabel before everything could be back to normal, and it was tall, dark and only slightly triangular. </p><p>Mabel convinced Dipper to come to the party. Her claim was that it would be “fun!” and there would be “cute boys!”. She helped him pick out an outfit, dark jeans and a fitted t-shirt.</p><p><br/>
“Shows off your biceps,” Mabel said. “Guys like biceps.”</p><p><br/>
“I think everyone likes biceps,” Dipper pulled on a pair of dark red vans, fixing his hair in the mirror. Mabel stood next to him, putting on a gold necklace that matched her strappy shoes. </p><p>“What's that on your neck?” Mabel was squinting at him in the mirror. Dipper ducked his head. </p><p>“Erm. Nothing!” He turned away, pretending to be looking for something in his closet. </p><p>“Oh my God.” Mabel came to stand behind him, standing on her tippy toes to see more of his neck, which was as red as Dipper’s face.  “Those are hickies!”</p><p>“Wha - what? Phst, noo.” Dipper backed himself into a wall, desperate for a way out.“I got… stung. By a bee.”</p><p>“More than once? On your neck?” Mabel put her hands on her hips, and Dipper nodded vigorously. </p><p>“Yes!!” </p><p>“Okay, sure, you dog.” Mabel punched his shoulder and rolled her eyes. Her phone pinged and she checked it, smiling wide and showing Dipper her screen. “Wendy’s here,” Mabel’s heels clicked as Dipper followed her outside. </p><p>Wendy’s boyfriend had a little van, and all of Wendy’s friends were squished into the back, including Robbie, who after Dipper practically destroyed his relationship with Wendy, was still giving him a cold shoulder six years later. </p><p>“Yo, Dipper!” Wendy twisted around in the passenger seat to look at him, a goofy smile on her face. Dipper thought he could alcohol on her breath.“You came!” </p><p>“Yes. Mabel convinced me.” Dipper shrugged.</p><p><br/>
“This is going to be so much fun!” Mabel shook Dipper’s shoulders, and he forced a smile. Maybe this party wouldn’t be too bad. Boys and… other fun things. </p><p>The car ride, while short, was loud. Seven people squished into the back of a van wasn’t exactly comfortable, and the smell of cigarettes and weed irritated Dipper and made him dizzy. Wendy’s boyfriend, Dylan, bumped some indie band over the aux cord, singing along and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. The party was only a few miles away, in a big house with fancy lights strung up and a pool around back. </p><p>Dipper lost Mabel and the others in the swell of the crowd almost immediately. Rather than sit in the living room where drunk girls were dancing to obnoxious music, he wandered into the kitchen. It was quiet, with only a few people lingering around to eat or get a new drink. Dipper decided to get himself some fruit punch, which was most definitely spiked, and sat on the kitchen counter. He stared at his lap, rubbing his thumb over the lip of his cup. He couldn’t believe he was here. He didn’t know anyone, and Mabel had said she would stay with him the whole time. Where was she now? What about all the cute boys she promised him? </p><p>“Hey there,” Speaking of…  Dipper looked up. Mabel was smiling at him, a boy with dark hair tucked into a beanie on her arm. “Dipper, this is Rowan. Rowan, my brother, Dipper.” </p><p>“Oh. Er,” Dipper looked between the boy, whom he knew was gay because of Mabel mentioning him earlier that day, and his sister. She was beaming at him, obviously proud of herself for the set up. “Hello.” </p><p>“Hi,” Rowan smiled at him. Mabel excused herself (“There’s a puppy outside! Be back in a jif, talk to eachother while I’m gone!”), and Rowan poured himself a drink. “So, what’s a guy like you doing by yourself?” He leaned on the counter next to Dipper, looking at him with big green eyes. </p><p>“Oh, you know. This isn’t really my scene.” Dipper took a sip of his drink, suddenly nervous.</p><p>“No?”  Rowan said, pouting. “Well, there's lots of girls here. Perhaps you could find one to keep you company.”</p><p><br/>
“I can’t say I prefer the company of girls,” Dipper said into his drink. Mabel didn’t tell Rowan he was gay? How did she convince him to come in here? </p><p>Rowan was quiet for a moment, like he was thinking really hard about something. “So, if you don’t like any of these girls, who do you like?” Up close, Dipper could tell Rowan was intoxicated, but he was enjoying the way Rowan was trying to subtly check him out, sort of looking at him while he pretended to be very interested in his drink. He also liked the way Rowan licked the snake bite piercing he had, pink tongue against cool metal. </p><p>“Hm,” Dipper pretended to think, taking a drink out of his solo cup as he did so. “Pretty boys who wear beanies?”</p><p><br/>
“Well!” Rowan lit up. “There’s tons of those here!” </p><p>“I can see that,”</p><p><br/>
“Let me get you something stronger,” Rowan pulled Dipper’s drink from his hands. “My roommate taught me how to make this. You look like the kinda guy who likes the sweet shit.”</p><p><br/>
“Do I?” Dipper let Rowan make him a drink, taking a sip of the swirly liquid when he was done. It was sweet, but Dipper didn’t know enough about alcohol to know what it was, only that it made his head buzz pleasantly. Rowan took Dipper’s arm and led him outside, where they sat by the illuminated pool, toes swishing in the cold water. </p><p>Above them, the moon shone brightly, a thick blanket of stars dotting the sky. Living in a city, Dipper rarely got to see stars shine brightly. He tilted his head up to get a better look. Someone was playing soft music from their speaker, and Rowan let his head fall onto Dipper’s shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“This isn’t really my scene, either.” He said.</p><p>“Why are you here?”</p><p><br/>
“My friend’s convinced me.”</p><p><br/>
“Same here,” Dipper sighed, and took a sip of his drink. “My sister made me come.” </p><p>“Yeah? Mabel did?” Rowan asked. “I’ve never seen you before.”<br/>
“I’m not as popular as Mabel,” Dipper laughed. They talked. Dipper drank whatever concoction Rowan had made for him, even though it made his head spin and his words slur. </p><p>Suddenly, Rowan leaned over and kissed him. Dipper eagerly kissed back, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>But this felt… different.</p><p>Rowan tasted like sour alcohol, sweetened by lust and driven by desire. Dipper found himself craving something more smokey and sweet, like… like fire wood. Or rain on hot granite, if that made sense, and it did in Dipper’s drunken state. Something more like… </p><p>Rowan’s hands moved, knocking over his cup into Dipper’s lap. </p><p>“Oops!” He chirped, eyes bright. “Lemme get that…” </p><p>Rowan kneaded Dipper’s lap, watching him through half lidded eyes. Dipper blushed, unable to stop himself from reacting. It felt good, even as his head swam. But it also felt so… bad. Weird.  It didn’t feel right. It made Dipper’s head buzz. </p><p>Rowan leaned back in, satisfied by the blush and tent propping up in Dipper’s jeans. </p><p>“Hey, wait…” Dipper murmured between kisses.</p><p>“What, you wanna go upstairs?” Roman got to his feet, grabbing Dipper’s hand and giving him a lopsided smile. </p><p>“I - “ Dipper swallowed thickly. He didn’t know why he was so hung up on this. Rowan was cute, so what if Dipper didn’t like the way his piercings brushed his lips, hard and cold, or the way his hands curled around his hips, foreign against his skin? “Uh - yes.” </p><p>Dipper let Rowan lead him back inside, weaving through people talking and dancing. Mabel saw him from the couch, and she gave him a thumbs up as they passed. Rowan helped him up the stairs, giggling and pressing kisses to Dipper’s jaw as he felt along the wall for a door. He pushed Dipper into an empty room, shutting the door before shoving Dipper to the bed. Dipper fell back, only registering the fact that he was shirtless when Rowan straddled him. </p><p>Dipper’s heart started to pound. What am I doing? </p><p>Rowan’s lips found his, kissing him and tasting oh so bitter. Dipper wanted something sweeter, something like...</p><p><em>Bill</em>.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p><p>The thought made Dipper’s stomach squirm. He didn’t have time to dwell on it, though, for Rowan’s hands were brushing across his bare chest, straying ever lower. Rowan’s lips were on Dipper’s neck. It was already bruised from Bill, but Rowan had no trouble finding his own spot. </p><p>“Rowan…” Dipper didn’t like the way Rowan breathed, ragged and hot against his neck. Dipper closed his eyes, trying to block out the way Rowan’s hands were dipping ever lower, pulling at his jeans. Dipper’s eyes brimmed with tears, afraid and unsure of everything. Why did he have to go and get drunk? He couldn’t make sense of anything.<br/>
Suddenly, the weight Rowan had been putting on him was gone. </p><p>Dipper hesitantly opened his eyes, only to find Bill standing over him. If it weren’t for the angry look on Bill’s face and the fact that his eyes were glowing red, Dipper would have cried out in relief. Bill pulled Dipper up, draping his jacket over his shoulders and pushing him roughly out of the room. Dipper glanced back, only to find Rowan sitting on the floor, looking dazed as Bill steered Dipper out of the room and down the stairs.</p><p>“Bill?” Dipper couldn’t really see, the walls seemed to close in as Bill pulled him downstairs. It was loud, music blasting and voices bubbling around. People laughed, pushing in at all sides. Dipper held onto Bill’s hand tighter, vision blurring. Were there more people here now?</p><p>“What did I tell you, Pine Tree?” Bill hissed, pulling him down the steps outside. “You’re mine! And as long as you’re mine, no one else can have you.” </p><p>“Bill, stop, please…” Dipper stumbled, falling into Bill’s back. </p><p>“I fucking told you! Mine! And you let some… some whore get his hands all over you.” Bill was shaking, his grip tight on Dipper’s wrist. </p><p>“Bill?” Dipper sniffed, struggling to keep up. He couldn’t see through his bleary vision, following Bill almost blindly down the darkened street. Bill sighed, slowing down and turning to look at Dipper. He lifted Dipper’s chin, holding his face and brushing away stray tears like he was a child. Bill’s anger had evaporated, dampered down by Dipper’s tears and the soft glow of the moon. </p><p>“Hey, shh, It’s okay c’mere,” Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper, pulling him in tight. Dipper sobbed into his chest, clutching the fabric of Bill’s shirt.</p><p>“I… I didn’t even like him!” Dipper whimpered into Bill’s chest, holding him tighter, afraid to let go. “He made me a… a drink and… Mabel knew him…” </p><p>“Shhh,” Bill soothed, and suddenly they were back in Dipper’s room, cuddled up under the blankets. “It’s okay. I’m here.” </p><p>Dipper took a deep breath and let Bill hold him tight, warm and comfortable despite his inner turmoil. HIs thoughts were swirling together, sloshing at the sides. He figured he would overflow if it weren’t for the strong arms wrapped around him. Dipper felt relieved that he was back at home, in his own bed with someone warm and familiar, rather than a cold room with a stranger. Dipper whimpered, only soothed by the rise and fall of Bill’s chest, the hand in his hair and lips pressed against his temple. He eventually passed out, leaving Bill to gather him in his arms and pull him close, resting his chin on top of Dipper’s head.</p><p>Mabel came home around three in the morning, and peeked into the room. She was surprised to see Bill’s broad shoulders and tuft of blonde hair. She had assumed Dipper had gone home with Rowan, but the figure curled in around her brother told her otherwise. She listened to the lull of their breathing before she tiptoed in, searching for her pajamas. </p><p>Bill shifted when Mabel opened the door, watching Mabel dig around in her closet before sneaking out to the door. </p><p>“Sorry!” She squeaked when she noticed Bill watching her, his blue eyes almost glowing in the door room. She shut the door, finding a spot on the couch to curl up on rather than disturb her brother and his… ‘companion’. She wondered, for a moment, why he seemed so familiar. She hadn’t formally met her brother's friend, but each glance left her with a strange feeling. Mabel brushed it off and fell asleep, the liquor expelling herself from her system when she woke up three hours later and puked unceremoniously in Grunkle Stan’s unused bathroom.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter and this one were supposed to be one chaoter but i thought it would be too long so i’ll try to edit and post that one tomorrow or asap. Also, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason and i’m still not 100% with it but i don’t think i can get it any better lmao but anyways i hope you enjoyed :) really fun sexy times in the next one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning after :) also Mabel meets Bill<br/>and then some fun shower tings :) (mabel NOT included in fun shower tings lmao)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Dipper was roused by the warmth of sunshine on his cheek. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning from the pounding headache last night had left. He burrowed closer to Bill, snuggling against him as he willed his hangover to go away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go,” Dipper murmured into Bill’s chest, and Bill grunted in response. “Before someone sees you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mabel already saw me last night,” Bill yawned, eyes still closed as he held Dipper close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Dipper sat up, and Bill looked up at him with sleepy eyes. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nothing,” Bill tugged on Dipper’s shirt to get him to lay back down. “She doesn’t know it was me. Just tell her we met last night or something,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw you the other day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Ok, don’t tell her that then,” Bill shrugged, giving up on Dipper and sitting up. “Say I’m someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like who?” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Will Piper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, exactly.” Bill laughed and wrapped his arms around Dipper, pressing kisses to the side of his neck. “Will Piper, pleased to meet you.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up.” Dipper tilted his neck, letting his fingers drift over Bill’s hands, holding him firmly around the middle. “Maybe you should stop, um, biting me. Mabel noticed yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think everyone’s noticed.” Bill said against his neck. “Mmm, but okay, darling. I’ll mark you where no one can see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go get breakfast. I’m starving,” Dipper attempted to wriggle out of Bill’s grasp, but was thwarted when Bill pulled him back, rolling him over and pinning him to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I think I’ll have you for breakfast,” Bill held Dipper’s hands above his head and kissed his face, his tongue sliding towards Dipper’s jaw. Dipper giggled, struggling under Bill’s grasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine. Later. I’m hungry,” Dipper leaned up, capturing Bill in a short kiss. “I’ll make you something. You eat, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. I do have a physical form to sustain.” Bill let go of Dipper’s hands, an apple appearing in his hand. “See?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, let me show you the wonders of pancakes,” Dipper reached up and lifted Bill’s ridiculous eye patch slightly. “You should take this off, too. Normal people don’t wear eye patches.” Bill let Dipper lift it all the way, revealing his other eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird seeing with both eyes,” Bill blinked, getting himself used to the light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dipper tossed the eyepatch off the bed, and beamed up at him. “You’ll get used to it. Let’s go,” Bill kissed Dipper one more time then let him go, racing him down the stairs to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing as it was eleven am and everyone was either at work or off with friends, the kitchen was empty. As Dipper pulled out pancake batter and milk, he basked in the sunshine that swirled into the kitchen, and caught Bill’s eyes beautifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What?” Dipper started at Bill’s words. He lifted Dipper’s chin. “You’re staring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! Um… sorry.” Dipper blushed. “You’re just… very handsome, is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh? Is that all?” Bill licked his lips, leaning in to press a kiss to Dipper’s lips. Dipper gasped, letting Bill push him up against the counter. Bill’s lips wondered down his jaw line, coming to suck at his collar bones. Dipper giggled, the feeling of Bill’s tongue against his skin making his thoughts rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait… I’m hungry,” Dipper pushed at Bill’s shoulder, and Bill smiled against his skin and backed off. “Let me eat!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Bill smiled at Dipper, brushing a finger down his cheek. “Cook for me, Chef Dipper.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill kept his arms wrapped loosely around Dipper’s hips as he cooked, pressing kisses to his shoulder and licking batter off of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever had pancakes?” Dipper flipped the last one and set a plate on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They weren’t a thing when I was alive and I didn’t eat when I was in my other form so… no.” Bill watched Dipper slather them in syrup and take a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re good!” Dipper said through a mouthful, pushing the plate towards Bill. Bill smiled and licked his lips, leaning forward and catching Dipper in a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, they are good!” Bill smirked, licking the crumbs off Dipper’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!” Dipper ducked his head, clutching his fork tightly as Bill continued to lick crumbs off his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the door was pushed open and the pair pulled apart. Mabel stood awkwardly in the door, unsure if she should leave. “Oh, um. Hello.” Mabel looked between them, her eyes settling on Bill. She smiled and put out her hand. “I’m Mabel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Shooti-” Dipper bumped Bill’s shoulder, and he straightened himself out before he could call her ‘Shooting Star’. “Hello, Mabel! Nice to meet you. I’m Will.” Bill stood up to shake Mabel’s outstretched hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You too,” Mabel smiled. “Um, Dipper? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted to let you know no one’s working today. Soos is driving Melody back to Portland and I think Wendy’s sleeping… or something. I’m going to the pool with Candy and Brenda.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks, Mabel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Mabel turned to go, then glanced back. “Nice meeting you, Will. See you guys later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooo,” Bill leaned over Dipper, who was still sitting at the table and trying to eat. “We have the whole house to ourselves. Whatcha’ wanna do, Pine Tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I need to go into the woods today,” Dipper wiped his hands on the front of his shirt. “Ford’s coming back in about a week. I wanted to have something to show him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Stanford.” Bill wrinkled his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Dipper said, cleaning up the last of the pancake mess. “You won’t be around to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Says who? We have a deal, Pine Tree.” Bill smiled, and Dipper shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Dipper shut off the sink. “Well, I’m going to take a shower.” He turned to go, but Bill grabbed his hand and pulled him back, twirling him as he did so. “Bill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Mind if I join you?” Bill dipped Dipper, supporting him with a hand on his back and one wrapped around his waist. Dipper’s head tipped back as he laughed, and Bill took the opportunity to kiss the bruises on his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would you do if I said no?” Dipper’s voice was filled with laughter as Bill pulled him up, turning him around and kissing his shoulder, swaying him as if they were dancing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Bill said against his skin. “Cry while I wait for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cry?” Dipper giggled. “Okay, you can come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Bill sounded happy, turning Dipper around and planting a kiss on his cheek. Dipper rolled his eyes and nodded, taking Bill’s hands and pulling him up the stairs to the dingy bathroom. Dipper turned on the water, letting the steam fill as he checked himself in the mirror. Bill was already peeling off his clothes, so Dipper took his shirt off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked… wrecked. His chest was covered in teeth marks and scratches, red and purple and blotchy. He frowned, running his hand over the skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look beautiful,” Bill was behind him again, breath fanning out over his shoulder as he rubbed circles into his sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look like someone put me through a wood chipper,” Dipper said flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… cute wood chipper?” Bill looked at Dipper in the mirror with big puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bill. A cute wood chipper.” Dipper rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you undressed,” Bill said, crouching in front of Dipper and unzipping his jeans. He was still in the clothes he had fallen asleep in last night, which Bill reminded him of as he pulled them off. “I think you still need to be reminded of who you belong to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think so?” Dipper breathed as Bill pressed kisses to his abdomen, thoughts flashing briefly to Rowan. Last night was hazy, but he had a foggy memory of Rowan being pulled off of him and Bill dragging him out of the house. He remembered feeling bad, and crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, yes, darling. I think you need a very… hard reminder.” Bill pulled down Dipper’s underwear, his breath brushing against Dipper’s already half hard dick. Bill blew against the tip, causing it to jerk up in interest. Bill ran his hand up and down it, and Dipper bit his lips to hide his moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill…” He groaned, reaching back to lean against the bathroom counter. Bill didn’t answer, instead he pressed a kiss to the tip, watching Dipper with pupils blown by lust. He licked a stripe up, and Dipper couldn’t suppress his moan this time. Bill smirked, finally taking Dipper fully into his mouth. He bobbed his head, one hand coming to cup Dipper’s balls. Dipper moaned, his head tipping back, hips jerking forward. “Ah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill pressed Dipper’s hips back against the sink, humming around Dipper as he bobbed up and down. Dipper moaned, his vision blurring as pleasure started to build. Bill pulled off suddenly with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Dipper blinked at him, whining at the loss of friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, darling. We still need to wash up,” Bill smirked, his lips red and swollen. He stood up and took Dipper’s hand, helping him into the shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill reached for a shampoo bottle, massaging the soap into Dipper’s hair.  Dipper stood with his back to Bill, relishing in the warm water and the way Bill’s nails lightly scraped his scalp, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Bill’s hands strayed lower, brushing over his neck and shoulders and coming down to cup his backside. Dipper jumped slightly, surprised by the touch. Bill kissed the nape of his neck, hands sliding over the skin and back over his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper leaned back, his bum ghosting over Bill’s cock. Bill gasped, reaching around for Dipper. He stroked from the base, moving at a slow rhythmic pace. Dipper moaned, pushing against Bill, enjoying the feeling of his dick getting hard against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B - Bill…” Dipper gasped as Bill moved faster, pumping his cock and using his other hand to play with his balls. “I need to s - shower…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m helping you shower,” Bill whispered into his ear. “Maybe I should fuck you clean.” Bill pressed his finger to the tip of Dipper’s dick, eliciting a moan as he swiped across it. “How does that sound, darling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh, Bill…” Dipper closed his eyes, rutting his backside against Bill’s dick and shivering at the thought of Bill bending him over in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words,” Bill bit into Dipper’s shoulder, hand slowing on Dipper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill… please….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill stopped, pulling back even as Dipper whimpered. Dipper turned and opened his mouth, closing it when his gaze found Bill’s throbbing, erm, problem. Bill smirked, backing Dipper against the shower wall. “Tell me what you want,” He growled, putting one of his hands above Dipper’s head and pinning him there, not that Dipper would move even if he could. The pressure building his stomach and the hazy lust he felt for Bill told him to stay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The water fell between their bodies, spraying against Bill’s broad chest. Dipper licked his lips. “I think you know what I want,” he murmured, meeting Bill’s intense gaze. Bill smirked, pushing his knee between Dipper’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me,” Bill moved one of his hands up Dipper’s chest, rubbing his nipple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want… I want you,” Dipper’s face was envloved by a soft blush, which he hoped the heat from the steam would cover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t think straight? Fuck all of those nasty thoughts out of your pretty little head?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, please,” Dipper rutted against Bill’s knee, the friction drawing out soft whimpers and moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling,” Bill’s voice was low, and it sent a jolt right to Dipper’s dick. He gasped, the need for Bill growing. “Tell me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill….” Dipper moaned, his tinted pink. “P - please, I want you t - to make me feel g - good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How, darling?” Bill’s hand got lower, brushing along his abdomen. “Show me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dipper cautiously put his hand over Bill’s, slowly lowering it towards his penis before stopping, his eyes widening as he got an idea. Looking coyly up at Bill, he turned around, leaning against the wall and offering himself out towards Bill.  Dipper looked back, biting his lip as seductively as he could manage. “Like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill rubbed along the soft curve of his ass. He pressed kisses there, causing Dipper to jump. Bill lifted his hand, spanking Dipper. Dipper cried out, eyes brimming with tears. “Shh,” Bill soothed. “I still need to punish you.” He kissed the red spot, then drew a line down the crack with his finger, pushing inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper gasped, clenching around the finger as Bill waited for him to get used to it. Using the shower water as a lube, he slowly started to pump in and out, working the finger inside of Dipper. He added another one, curling his fingers and brushing across Dipper’s prostate, enjoying the strangled sounds Dipper made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper pushed back against Bill’s finger, clenching around them as they moved in and out of him. “B - Bill… I want - ah - more…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” Dipper whispered into his ear, weaving his freehand into Dipper’s soapy hair and tugging his head back. “Do you think you deserve my cock?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Bill…” Dipper moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me. Do you deserve my big cock in your tight little ass?” Bill added another finger, and Dipper cried out, pushing his hips back and fucking himself on Bill’s long fingers. “Even after last night when you had that </span>
  <em>
    <span>whore’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>lips all over you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N - no…” Dipper choked out, voice shot with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why should I fuck you?” Bill slowed, lazily pumping in and out as Dipper worked himself up, moaning and aching for a release. “You’re supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I - I t - think you need to r - remind me…” Dipper let Bill tug his head back further. “P - please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, darling,” Bill bit Dipper’s shoulder, drawing blood that was washed away by the shower water. “Since you asked so nicely.” Bill pulled his fingers out, and Dipper groaned at the emptiness. Bill pumped his own cock, tapping it against the top of Dipper’s ass. He lined himself up with the ring of muscle, leaning over towards Dipper’s ear. “Ready?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dipper nodded, and Bill slowly pushed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Dipper clenched around Bill, drawing out a moan as he pushed back to meet Bill’s hips. Bill stayed still for a moment, letting Dipper get used to the feeling. Bill eased himself back out, then pushed back in. Dipper gasped, holding himself against the wall as his arms shook. Bill gave a few thrusts, angling around to find Dipper’s prostate. When Dipper moaned and dropped his head between his arms, he knew he found it and pulled back out, slamming in. Dipper hissed as Bill pounded in and out of him, his hips losing rhythm as heat built up, winding him tight as Bill hit his prostate with every sharp thrust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, god, Bill, yes…” Dipper moaned, his voice dripping with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so good, darling. So good.” Bill pushed his hands through Dipper’s soapy hair, tugging it back as he pounded into him. “You’re so beautiful. My perfect little slut, so hot for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m you’re s - slut…” Dipper gasped, head falling back and eyes fluttering shut. “I’m all yours. Mmm, yes. Ah, you’re so big…” Dipper was babbling, his pleasure building and his thoughts getting blurry. The water started to turn cold, and Bill reached around Dipper, hand grasping his cock. Dipper moaned at the touch, and Bill started pumping in time with his sharp thrusts, his </span>
  <span>mouth falling into the crook of Dipper’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that feel good? Do you like when I fuck you, hard and fast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y- yes…” Dipper’s body was on fire, every inch of his skin crawling with pleasure. The ball in his stomach coiled tighter, and he moaned. Bill picked up the pace, his own orgasam building. “Fuck, Bill. I’m c - close…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cum for me, darling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!” Dipper moaned as he came into Bill’s hand, pushing back onto Bill’s dick as his hole clenched around Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill moaned, his hips stuttering as thrusts became shallow. “Damnnit, Dipper. Oh, fuck, darling,” He was panting, heat suddenly expolding out of his as he came in Dipper, holding his hips in place as he released. Dipper moaned at the feeling of Bill filling him. Bill held him there for a moment before easing himself out, holding Dipper up on his shaky legs. Bill snapped a finger and turned the water warm, brushing his fingers over Dipper’s chest and holding him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah,” Dipper’s face was flushed, his eyes half lidded as he leaned into Bill. Bill chuckled, rubbing at Dipper’s sides, pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you cleaned up, darling.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i’m v proud of myself for getting this out the next day like i said :) hope you liked it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’m so sorry for not posting. i have the whole story written out but this chapter gave me such a hard time when i was editing it i just needed a break, and even know i’m still not completely happy with it. i hope you enjoy though :) dipper and bill go to portland and have some fun</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After their shower, Dipper tucked his journal into a grey backpack and headed into the forest. Bill came with him, whistling and swinging his (ridiculous) cane with vigor. Dipper didn’t mind the company. He was following a trail that led deeper into the forest, teeming with interesting plant life and animals with magical properties. Dipper was hoping to find something wicked to impress Ford with, something his uncle had not found in the years he had spent in the Pacific Northwest before he had been sucked into an alternate dimension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sooo, Pine Tree, I’ve been thinking…” Bill bumped his shoulder against Dipper’s to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s dangerous,” Dipper cast Bill a sidelong glance, suddenly worried that he wanted to terminate their deal. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t that be a good thing? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dipper was supposed to hate being with Bill, especially in the intimate way that they interacted. If Bill didn’t want to continue with their deal, he wouldn’t be allowed to use Dipper’s secrets against him, or use Dipper as he pleased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought. <em>It </em>would <em>be a good thing, then.</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should go on a date.” Bill said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhm, what?” Dipper sputtered nervously, his insides twisting at the thought of Bill dressed up in a fancy tux, opening the door for him and pulling out his chair at some restaurant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A date.” Bill repeated, as if it were a perfectly normal thing for the demon to ask of him. Dipper stopped walking and turned to look at Bill, studying his features as if there was a secret hidden there. Or perhaps he was looking for an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill was beaming at him, his blue eyes almost glowing in the soft light of the afternoon. Dipper reached up to brush a strand of blond hair out of Bill’s face, frowning for a moment. Bill was blushing at the touch, but Dipper hardly noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m obligated to do whatever you want me to.” Dipper said finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not really doing a good job at that,” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Dipper snorted, dropping his hand. Bill caught it, holding it to his chest and watching him with impossibly blue eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Really, it was hard to believe that Mabel could even believe that Bill was human. No one had eyes like that. “Name one time I did a bad job.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Easy,” Bill put his other hand under Dipper’s chin, lifting it, his brown eyes catching the sun and turning gold. “This morning. You said you were ‘hungover and hungry’. Left me to fend for myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not leave you to ‘fend for yourself’,” Dipper rolled his eyes. “I let you have your way with me in the shower. That makes up for it, wouldn’t you say?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay, maybe. Besides that,” Bill said, leaning down and brushing his lips over Dipper’s. “I want you to want to come.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, we can’t go somewhere in Gravity Falls. I know everyone here,” Dipper stood on his tiptoes and gave Bill a quick, chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll take you up to Portland, then.” Bill leaned down to chase Dipper’s lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dipper considered this. “Alright, Cipher, you’re on. Dazzle me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll do more than that,” Bill closed to short distance and pressed a kiss to Dipper, curling a hand around his neck and pulling him closer. “How does tomorrow sound?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I can get out of work for a day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been incredibly easy for Dipper to convince Soos that he needed a day off, despite not working over the weekend or on Monday, and also that he needed to borrow his truck for the day for ‘nonspecific’ reasons.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, dude! Just fill er’ up when you get back.” Soos said, tossing the keys to Dipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Dipper said grateful that Mabel had forced him to get a driver's license when they turned sixteen. Being a college student who lived and worked on campus, and then coming to Gravity Falls where almost everything was a walk away, he didn’t drive much. Dipper rounded the corner and bumped straight into his twin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the Devil, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dipper thought as he stumbled back. Then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. The Devil is taking me out on a date today. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you all dressed up for?” Mabel asked, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. Dipper was dressed nice, for someone who wore the same pair of shorts and  t-shirt everyday. He had ironed out a nice grey shirt and tucked into a pair of black jeans with rips on the knees and a denim jacket rolled over his elbows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you know…” Dipper squeezed the keys in his hand, and they dug</span>
  <span> into his palm. He thought nervously of the demon waiting for him besides Soos’s car. “No… no one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, mhm, okay.” Mabel crossed her arms. “And does this have anything to do with that handsome Will I met yesterday? Because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>cute and, personally, I think you should sleep with him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mabel!” Dipper hissed, embarrassed. Mabel seemed to think that just because they were twins it made it okay to talk about sexual endeavours openly. Dipper prefered to keep with whom he chose to sleep with to himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? It’s true. I would sleep with him.” Dipper wasn’t surprised by that. Mabel was just as boy crazy as she had been with kids, and was always talking to someone and going out all the time. In high school, people called her ‘easy’ and various other unsavory names until she started dating a boy on the wrestling team who would literally throw anyone who called her anything derogatory. “Oh my god. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dipper!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Dipper blinked at her. The key in his hand was going to draw blood soon if he didn’t relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mabel! </span>
  <em>
    <span>No,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dipper sputtered. “I - I don’t see how that’s any of your business!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Was he the one who left all those hickies?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” Dipper groaned, covering his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mabel laughed, patting him on the shoulder as she walked past. “Okay bro - bro. Have fun!” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dipper blinked as he processed that conversation, shaking his head as he made his way to Soos’s truck. He pulled open the driver’s side door, only to stumble back in surprise when Bill appeared in front of him before he could climb inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill caught him, smiling as he held him in a dip, not unlike yesterday morning when they had danced in the kitchen. “Woah there, Pine Tree.” Bill was smirking at him. “I guess you could say you were falling for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, Bill.” Dipper straightened himself out, brushing dust off. “You surprised me, that’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sure,” Bill was still smiling, one arm still hung loosely around Dipper’s hips. “Keys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m driving. Oh, don’t look at me like that, darling. You don’t even know where we’re going.” Dipper sighed, admitting defeat when he dropped the keys into Bill’s waiting hands and climbed into the passenger seat. Bill started the truck and backed out of the parking lot, kicking up dirt as he sped away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drive from Gravity Falls to Portland was only around an hour and a half long, giving the two plenty of time to talk. Dipper played music from his phone, telling Bill about his friends from school and some of the concerts he’d been to. Bill told Dipper about life before dying. He spoke little of his father, telling Dipper about his mother and the little brother he’d had, about his job as a servant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It's all a little fuzzy now.” Bill said, gripping the steering wheel with one hand and Dipper’s thigh with the other. “It has been a millennium.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, darling. I got to meet you, didn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill took Dipper to downtown Portland, holding his hand as they walked down the waterfront. It was a late June day, watery sunlight reflecting off of the Willamette river. Bill took Dipper to the Rose City fair which was just down the block. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me win you something,” Bill pulled Dipper towards a stall where you had to knock over a can with a ball. There were stuffed animals strung up and gruff looking carny leaning on the counter. It reminded Dipper of when he tried to impress Wendy and win her that stupid stuffed duck panda thing, only succeeding in hitting her in the face and jump starting her relationship with Robbie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay.” The sun was high in the sky, casting Bill in golden rays of afternoon sunlight and outline him in gold. He looked like he was on fire, his gold curls ablaze and his skin absolutely glowing. Bill glanced at Dipper to make sure he was watching, before holding up one of the white balls and tossing it. Bill knocked down all three cans in on go, earning a soft smile from Dipper and a rather large blue stuffed dog. He gave it to Dipper with a flourish, handing it to him like it was a golden trophy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I earned a kiss,” Bill said proudly as they moved away from the booth. Dipper almost agreed, before he glanced around and was made aware of everyone who would see them. </span>
  <span>He held the stuffed dog tighter to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you more than a kiss as a thank you tonight.” Dipper whispered, and Bill smirked, pushing against the small of Dipper’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get something to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper, surprisingly, had fun. The fair was small, mostly made up of booths laden with deep fried foods and games rigged against you. Bill took it upon himself to win Dipper three more stuffed animals, each time giving them to Dipper as if it was gold, and each time Dipper’s heart thrummed and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered. Bill bought Dipper cotton candy and held his hand in line for rides, chatting him up and teasing him as the sun started to set.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We should probably get going,” Dipper said, leaning against Bill. They had left the fair a while ago, wandering into a Starbucks for something warm and finding a bench to sit on by the waterfront. As the sun’s warm rays streaked across the sky and the night turned cold, Dipper shivered and Bill draped his coat over his shoulder, wrapping his arm around him and holding him tight. “Soos will be wondering where I went.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if we spent the night here, darling? I’ll get us a nice little room and make sure to get you home bright and early.” Bill pressed a kiss to Dipper’s hair as he spoke, and he had to admit it sounded nice. A room all to themselves and a nice, big bed with room service? Yes, please.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have his truck,” Dipper murmured, watching the boats float aimlessly around the river as the sun finally fell behind the cityscape. Bill dropped his head into the crook of Dipper’s neck, his lips brushing across the skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper couldn’t think of a reason to say no. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An hour later, after a short dinner at the hotel’s restaurant, Bill was pushing Dipper into a downy bed, swinging his legs over Dipper’s hips and strangling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ think’ bout?” Bill brushed back Dipper’s bangs, exposing his birthmark. He leaned down to kiss each dot that mapped out the Big Dipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” Dipper murmured into Bill’s neck, his hands brushing down his sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Bill lowered his lips to Dipper’s, cupping the sides of his face as he swiped his tongue across Dipper’s bottom lip. Dipper let him deepen the kiss, reaching up and curling his hands around the back of Bill’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I promise to thank you for all of the prizes you won for me?” Dipper asked when Bill pulled back, lips already swollen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hmm… I think you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper pushed Bill’s chest, and Bill let him push him back, switching positions so that Dipper was on top of him. Bill’s hand settled on Dipper’s hip, thumbing the fabric of his soft t-shirt. Dipper pulled Bill into another kiss, grinding into him through his jeans. Bill gasped into the kiss, his grip firm on his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you feel good,” Dipper murmured against Bill’s lips, before he pressed kisses down his jawline. Bill moaned softly, struggling to keep his hips down as Dipper pushed against him. “Does this feel good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck. Yes.” Bill’s eyes fluttered closed and Dipper drank Bill in. His hair was fanned out over the pillow, freckles dotted his dark skin, created constellations and galaxies that rivaled Dipper’s birthmark. Dipper leaned back in to kiss him, sliding his hands up Bill’s shirt. He grinded down one last time, breaking their kiss to pull off his shirt. Bill bucked his hips up, whining at the lack of contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh,” Dipper soothed, brushing his hands up Bill’s chest, trying to memorize every dip and mark on his body. He started working down Bill’s neck, kissing down his chest until he found his nipples. His tongue darted across one before he fully took one into his mouth, sucking the peak until it was stiff and erect in his mouth before moving onto the next one. Bill moaned under him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dipper…”  Bill whined, lifting his hips in an attempt to get more friction. Dipper swiped his tongue over Bill’s nipple one last time before he leaned back up to capture Bill into a kiss. Bill moaned into this kiss, his tongue hot and heavy against Dipper’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper started working on Bill’s neck, realizing with annoyance that he was unmarked. He found a freckle near the base of his neck, and he bit down. Bill gasped, eyes fluttering open. Dipper sucked, happy with his work and slowly making his way down, attacking every freckle that dotted Bill’s body. Bill moaned at the touches, growing impatient as his arousal grew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dipper, please.” Bill moaned, lifting his hips for more friction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Impatient, are we?” Dipper said into Bill’s happy trail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I just need you so badly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Dipper pulled at Bill’s belt, and Bill lifted himself enough and helped Dipper pull off his jeans.”Is that so?” Dipper tugged Bill from his jeans, giving him a quick pump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” Bill moaned. Dipper flicked his tongue over the tip of Bill’s dick, licking the pearl of precum that was beading down. He had never seen the demon like this, moaning and begging under him. Dipper decided he liked it. “Ah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper licked a stripe before taking Bill into his mouth, pushing all the way to the base. Bill threw his head back, face red with pleasure. Dipper started moving, moaning around Bill’s huge erection, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure washing over Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, holy shit.” Bill moaned all kinds of profanities, alternating between insulting Dipper and praising him. Dipper took it all in stride, humming and pumping the base ofBill’s dick as his orgasam built. Dipper’s own erection bulged in his jeans, begging for attention, but Dipper ignored it, bobbing his head up down as Bill curled his hands into his hair. This was all for Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Dipper. Darling, my little slut. I’m close. I’m so fucking close,” Dipper just hummed, the vibrations sending Bill right over the edge. Dipper kept his mouth wrapped around Bill as he came, popping off and letting it drip. The sight alone, Dipper with his mouth askew and leaking with his cum, almost made Bill come again. Dipper swallowed some of it, before shifting and pulling off his jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper pumped his own dick a few times, and Bill watched his interest as his arousal grew again. “How do you feel about me riding you?” Dipper asked, leaning down to kiss Bill’s neck, his bare skin rubbing against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Bill moaned, the thought sending his blood flowing south. Dipper smirked against his neck, sitting back so Bill could see. Bill sat up, eyes wide as he watched Dipper suck on his own fingers, watching Bill through thick eyelashes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill wrapped a hand around his dick, pumping it as Dipper moved to push fingers at his own entrance. Dipper moaned as he pushed inside, tossing his head back as fucked himself. He was still pretty stretched from the shower yesterday, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy putting on a show for Bill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You little slut,” Bill hissed. “Fucking yourself as I watch. Do you know what you’re doing to me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper didn’t answer, only added another finger and pumped into himself faster. He tossed his head back, moaning lewdly. Bill watched with tinted cheeks and a dark gaze, slowly pumping himself and Dipper rocked down on his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough.” Bill growled, wrapping an arm around Dipper’s waist and lifting him up to his lap. Dipper squeaked, but let Bill position him above his dick. He braced himself against Bill’s chest, setting himself above the tip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill growled, and Dipper slowly pushed down, moaning as he took Bill in. With a  gasp, he was sitting against Bill’s hips, clenching around him as he got used to the feeling. Bill reached for Dipper’s hips, resisting the urge to buck into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper started to move, lifted his hips and slowly easing himself back down, slowly gaining a rhythm and setting a pace. Bill lifted to met Dipper, lazily thrusting into him. When Dipper moaned loudly, and tossed his head back, Bill knew he had hit his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B-Bill…” Dipper sped up his movements, easily meeting Bill as he brushed against his spot. Bill reached up, curling long fingers around Dipper’s dick from where it bounced between their stomachs. Bill pumped it in time with his thrusts, eliciting moans and gasps from Dipper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck! Jesus, you feel so good around me, Dipper. So fucking tight and good.” Bill growled, and Dipper moaned as he leaned in, connected Bill in a messy kiss. Bill let go of Dipper and held his hips down, fucking into him earnestly as they kissed. Dipper moaned into his mouth, swollen lips working against him and teeth nipping at his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“F-faster,” Dipper mumbled into the kiss, pushing against Bill. Bill complied, bucking up into Dipper and meeting him a sharp slap of skin against skin. Dipper moaned, hips faltering as heat started to build in his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C - close…” Dipper breathed, his voice husky. Bill let go of Dipper’s hips in favor of pumping Dipper between them, his hand quickly becoming slick with pre cum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come for me, darling.” Bill whispered, pulling Dipper close and pressing kisses to where his neck met his shoulders. Bill pounded into Dipper a few more times before Dipper came into his hand, moaning and crying out into Bill’s ear. Bill rode him through it, coming in Dipper as he clenched down around him. He rode out of his own orgasm, his hips stuttering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that, Bill still buried in Dipper, for a moment, breathing each other in and sweaty skin pressed against sweaty skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was for everything,” Dipper whispered. He could feel Bill softening inside him, but he felt so full, so good.  “The stuffed animals, and the food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just getting to hold your hand was enough thanks,” Bill murmured, lifting Dipper off of him and pulling him against the covers. Bill snapped, the mess they’d made was gone and the lights were off, the duvet pulled snug around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper sighed, content to be held. “Even still.” He whispered into the darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bill didn’t answer, only pressed a kiss to Dipper’s hair, drawing soft circles into his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time was different, Dipper thought. Maybe it was because he was on top, in control. Or maybe because it was in an actual bed, instead of in the shower, on a window seat or in the dreamscape. Or maybe it was because they had spent such a lovely day together, and Dipper really wanted to have sex with Bill. It felt like more than sex, more than the deal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dipper drifted off before he could really think about it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact: i live in portland! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s the morning after their date in Portland and the night spent in their luxurious hotel room, and Dipper is feeling restless about Stan and Ford’s return to the mystery shack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw for SLIGHT dubious consent, there’s actually no sex in his chapter. fr it’s like nothing but skip if it will trigger you . this train is stopping at angst station, see u on the other side, partner.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Darling? Darling, wake up. It’s time to go.” Bill gently shook Dipper, rousing him from his slumber. </p><p>“Ugh? What? Five more minutes,” Dipper groaned and rolled over. </p><p>“Darling, I promised to get you home early.” Bill’s hand ghosted over his hip, rolling Dipper over to face him. “C’mon, Pine Tree.”</p><p>“Noo,” Dipper shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. </p><p>“Please.” Bill kissed Dipper’s nose, then his cheek, before planting a kiss on the corner of Dipper’s mouth. “I don’t want to break my promise.” </p><p>Dipper felt unagreeable, preferring to stay in the warm hotel bed. Bill sighed in defeat as he seemed to realize he wasn’t going to get Dipper up this way. Instead, he opted for scooping Dipper into his arms and lifting him up, holding him tightly as he headed for the door. </p><p>“Wha- Woah! Wait!” Dipper opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck. </p><p>“Let’s go, sleeping beauty.” Bill carried Dipper to Soos’s truck, settling him into the front seat and throwing a blanket over him. Dipper shivered in the cold morning air, feeling practically naked in nothing but his boxers and Bill’s t-shirt. Dipper was exhasted, not used to being up at six in the morning, but Bill’s hand on his thigh grounded him. </p><p>They made it back to the Shack around 8:30, and Dipper was able to sneak Bill up to his room. Mabel was in her bed, still asleep long into the mid morning, tired from her long night out with friends. </p><p>Dipper spent the next week in the forest, desperate to find something, anything, to show Ford. Bill liked to come along, always dressed in his blue jeans and t-shirts, whistling and chattering on about everything and anything. Dipper had been rejecting his more sexual advances, prefering to pour over his journal for anywhere he could look and combing the woods for anything interesting. Bill didn’t seem to mind much, murmuring encouragement and humming. Mabel came with once, and Bill didn’t appear. Dipper knew he was watching, though. These days he was never completely alone. </p><p>The thought both comforted and terrified him. </p><p>Dipper was growing agitated. It was Mid-July, and Stan and Ford were due back home tomorrow. They had even called from the shore, telling them they were resting in whatever seaside town they’d washed up in before making the journey back to Gravity Falls. </p><p>And what did he have to show for the month and a half he’s been in Gravity Falls? Nothing, unless you count the hickeys and scratch marks Bill left on him. </p><p>Bill was doing nothing to help. All he said was that he still wasn’t a fan of “Ol’ Six Fingers”, and the rest of the time he chattered on about nonsense.</p><p>Dipper groaned in the hot sun, pacing back and forth as his last day sped by him. “Gravity Falls is full of strange shit! Why can’t I find anything?” </p><p>“Hush, darling. You’ll find something. These trees are teeming with secrets.” Bill was leaning against a tree, squinting at the sun. </p><p>“Why don’t you help me find something then?” Dipper challenged, stepping closer to Bill. “You keep saying that but I can’t find anything.”</p><p>“Maybe you’re not looking in the right spot.” </p><p>“Where should I be looking, Bill?” Dipper groaned, moving closer. He was angry and hot, tension rising in him like steam, threatening to lift him and carry him away. “Help me.” </p><p>“Pine Tree - “</p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Dipper’s voice raised, warbling slightly as hot tears of frustration threatened to spill. “You know things. I know you do. Why can’t you just tell me?!” </p><p>“Dipper.” Bill’s voice was firm as he closed the distance between them and cupped Dipper’s face. The sound of Bill’s voice calmed him somewhat, but Dipper still pulled away, stepping out of Bill’s grasp. </p><p>“You don’t understand.” Dipper sighed, staring at his feet. “Please, Bill. You know what’s out here. I’ll do anything. I’ll - I’ll…” Dipper’s eyes glinted and he swallowed dryly, sinking to his knees and tugging at Bill’s belt. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Bill hissed, suddenly alarmed and reaching to push Dipper’s hands away. </p><p>“I’m going to suck you off.” Dipper said, managing to get Bill’s belt undone. “And then you’re going to tell me where I’ll find something supernatural.”</p><p>“Darling, no.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s hands. </p><p>“Don’t tell me you don’t want this, Bill.” Dipper looked up at Bill, frustration and anger glinting in his eyes. “It's been a week. We have a deal, remember?” </p><p>“You’re not thinking clearly. Drink some water,” Bill opened one of his hands, a water bottle appearing. Dipper scowled and pushed it away, pulling down Bill’s fly. “Dipper, I said no! You need to do this on your own.” Dipper didn’t relent, and in one swift movement, Bill lifted Dipper up, holding him tight to his chest.</p><p>“No! Bill, please!” Dipper wiggled in his grasp, scratching and clawing at Bill’s shoulders and back.”Help me! Please, Bill...I...I don’t want to be a disappointment.” </p><p>“Shh,” Bill losened his grip somewhat as Dipper stilled. “Listen to me, Dipper. I can’t just tell you a secret, because if I do that, you’re not going to feel like you accomplished anything,” </p><p>“No…” Dipper shut his eyes and let his head fall against Bill’s shoulder, sagging in Bill’s arms. Dipper’s shoulders shook as silent tears found their way down his cheeks, dripping onto Bill’s shirt. </p><p>“It’ll be alright. Hey, look at me.” Bill rubbed circles into Dipper’s back, and Dipper tipped his head back to look at Bill with glassy eyes.“I know you’re frustrated, but you need to understand that you’re not a disappointment. You’ve been working hard your whole life, and it's paying off.<br/>
“You’re so fucking smart, darling. You have a full ride to Harvard and you’re building a life for yourself. You’ve been working yourself down to the bone, you need a break and that’s what this summer was supposed to be. No one expects you to unlock all of Gravity Falls' great mysteries in a month, your uncle barely did in the years he spent here.” </p><p>Dipper whimpered, dropping his gaze, suddenly embarrassed that he’d let himself get to this point. He felt like an inconsolable child just coming down from a tantrum. </p><p>“He’s already proud of you, Dipper. Let yourself take a break. Please.” </p><p>“...okay.” Dipper nodded, and Bill beamed at him. </p><p>“Really? Oh, darling, you have no idea how happy that makes me.”</p><p>Bill took Dipper home. It was almost dusk, the sky turning a soft pink. No one was home, Mabel out with her friends and Soos was probably already asleep at his grandmothers.</p><p>Bill carried him up the creaky stairs to Dipper and Mabel’s bedroom. Bill gently eased Dipper down onto the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he turned to leave.</p><p>“Wait,” Dipper pulled at Bill’s sleeve, and blushed when Bill returned to his gaze to him. “Stay with me. Please.”<br/>
Bill grinned, but said nothing as he slid into<br/>
bed next to him, pulling Dipper up so that his head rested on his chest. Bill slid an arm under Dipper and held him close.</p><p>It was quiet for a while, nothing but the sound of breathing and the wind outside. Dipper listened to<br/>
Bill breath, focused on the rise and fall of Bill’s chest. Slowly, he started to unwind, and found his words.</p><p>“I’m still nervous.” Dipper said into Bill’s chest. “Or, maybe I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p>“It’s just… I haven’t really seen or spoken to them in almost a year. They don’t have cell reception at sea and it’s not like I can write them letters.” Dipper nuzzled Bill’s neck, breathing in Bill’s spicy scent. His lips brushed along Bill’s skin as he spoke. “I don’t think they even know I’ve been going to school.”</p><p>“You’ll have plenty of time to catch up.” Bill rubbed circles into Dipper’s back.</p><p>Dipper was quiet for a moment. “This is our last night together.”</p><p>“Hmm, guess we’ll have to make it count. What do you want to do?”</p><p>“Um.. this.” Dipper giggled as he sat up, swinging one leg over Bill and moving to straddle him.</p><p>“Have I corrupted you, Pine Tree? Never thought you’d willingly give yourself to me.” Bill grinned up at Dipper, his hands coming to rest on Dipper’s hips. He gently pushed up his shirt a bit, rubbing circles into the skin there. </p><p>“Yes, Bill. You’ve corrupted me. How will I ever live a normal life after this?” Dipper sighed dramatically, and Bill laughed, pressing open mouth kisses to the side of Dipper’s face. </p><p>“Guess you won’t.” Bill pulled Dipper closer, kissing along his neck and pressing his hands into his hips. Dipper moaned quietly, grinding down onto Bill.</p><p>Then, the door was thrown open. </p><p>“Oh, gah! Sorry!” Mabel covered her eyes, backing away. Dipper fell onto the floor, suddenly desperate to get away from Bill. “I didn’t know, sorry!” </p><p>“Mabel!” Dipper scrambled to his feet, his face blossoming with red. Bill laughed, disgusing it as a cough when Dipper glared at him. </p><p>“Sorry, darling.” Bill said, pushing a hand over his mouth to cover is grin. </p><p>“Mabel, come back! We weren’t even doing anything, I swear.” </p><p>Mabel peeked back into the room, her eyes squeezed shut. “Sorry! I didn’t know you had a boy in here.” </p><p>“It’s fine, Mabel. We were just talking.” Dipper rubbed his arm and sat on the edge of the bed, wary of Bill who was mostly unbothered by being walked in on. </p><p>“Um. Okay.” Mabel was blushing red, her hands twisting in front of her as she stood awkwardly in the door, finally opening one eye to make sure the coast was clear. “It's, uh, good to see you, Will.”</p><p>“You as well.” Bill gave Mabel a charming smile. Dipper thanked whoever was watching over him that Bill was hot, and, mostly, that he didn’t look like a triangle anymore. </p><p>“Will was just leaving.” Dipper said, standing up and turning to pull Bill out of bed. “He’s got, um, a busy day tomorrow.”</p><p>“I wasn’t -” Bill started, promptly shutting his mouth when Dipper sent him a warning glare. “I was on my way out.” Bill pressed a quick kiss to the top of Dipper’s head before he breezed past Mabel, whispering a quick goodbye into his hair. Mabel and Dipper stared at eachother until the door downstairs slammed shut. </p><p>“You didn’t have to kick him out, y’know. I could have gone back to Candy’s.” Mabel plopped down on her bed, leaning down to plug her phone in.</p><p>“Nah, he was just leaving anyway. Did you have fun?” Dipper watched Mabel cross the room to the closet to dig out her pajamas’.</p><p>“Yeah! Actually, I met this boy at the store and-”</p><p>“Oh, boy.” Dipper grinned, shaking his head as Mabel went head first into describing her new boy of the week. </p><p>Bill returned later that evening, long after Mabel had fallen asleep. </p><p>“Did you miss me?” Bill breathed into the back of Dipper’s neck, breath cool and making Dipper shiver. “Admit it, you totally did.” </p><p>Dipper grinned into his pillow, deciding to not dignify Bill with an answer. Instead, he let Bill pull him close, lulling him into a comfortable sleep. Dipper knew in the morning that… this, whatever was going on between him and Bill, would be broken. Dipper could fool Mabel, maybe even Stan, but Ford would know better. He had been around Bill for longer than Dipper had, and the thought plagued him even as he drifted off. </p><p>Deep down, Dipper knew that Bill was some type of demon, responsible for most of his family's troubles and childhood trauma. Dipper couldn’t explain it, but he knew that Bill was different now. If only he could hide this from Ford for the rest of the summer.</p><p>Dipper was determined to have his cake, and eat it, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hiiii um... let’s pretend i didn’t disappear for almost a year.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>